Supergay?
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: Based on the episode Van's Agent. Van lies to sports agent Sadie so that she'll represent him. Little does he know what his lie will unleash for supergay Reba! Thanks to my dear friend, AmandaSheIsMySin, for help! FEMMESLASH.
1. Van's Agent

Disclaimer: Blah, blah… Not mine. (Only the parts that are different from the episode Van's Agent. FABULOUS episode!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara Jean giggled as she shut the front door behind a fleeing Van and Cheyenne.

Reba managed to hold her anger at her son-in-law in check, realizing that Van wasn't going to bail her out of this one. "Barbara Jean, could you, uh, give us a minute, please?"

"Oh, sure. Oh! By the way, I have a suggestion on where you guys can go," Barbara Jean said cheerfully.

Reba bit back a growl and smiled, "I have a suggestion on where you can go, too."

Barbara Jean straightened her jacket. "I thought gay people were jolly," she said, rubbing Reba's nose in the fix Van had gotten her into. She walked outside to wait anxiously with the kids.

"Okay, Reba, what's goin' on?" Sadie asked, crossing in front of the door.

"Well, here's the thing-" Reba began nervously, struggling to think up a lie. "-It's a little bit funny, depending on your sense of humor. You see-"

Reba sighed, unable to believe that she was about to tell this great big secret she'd held in for four and a half years. And to a practical stranger! "-I'm a tiny little bit less gay than Van said I was." Reba wrung her hands, bringing herself to just say it.

Sadie nodded and looked at her hands. She looked back up," Oh, so you're not 'supergay'?"

"No, I have to powers of gayness whatsoever," Reba joked, smiling to lighten the mood.

Sadie smiled. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. When Van told you that he was just tryin' to cover up some lame joke of his-"

Reba sighed.

"Yeah, I see, I see," Sadie said. Raising her hand to show she wasn't offended. She crossed to the couch. "I mean-"

Reba cut her off as she summoned her courage. "-What he doesn't know, what nobody knows, is that I am."  
Reba silently congratulated herself. Clearly, she still couldn't say it while looking at anyone, but she'd said it aloud. That was a step!

"Oh!" Sadie said, surprised. She turned around, looking at Reba, who remained motionless.

Reba took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"So… Van was trying to cover up his joke… But was right?"

"And he doesn't know it," Reba finished, finally walking closer. She nodded.

Sadie stood with her hands on her hips, deep in thought. "So, I'm the only one you've told?" Reba managed a nod. "Which is why you sent everyone out of the room. And why you were so uncomfortable with the whole idea? And why you ran out of the room after I'd told you Van said you were 'supergay'? You thought they knew?" Another nod. "And, you know, if Van hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have had any idea."

"You wouldn't have been able to tell if Van hadn't inadvertently tipped you off?" Reba asked, caught between relief and surprise. She'd always heard that gays could just tell. But, if she wasn't obvious, she could keep up the charade with her family for a bit longer. Just till she found the right way to tell them, of course. "I'm not obvious or-"

"See, I got no gaydar. How am I supposed to meet women? I got no gaydar, I got no dates, I got nothin'. It's because I'm no good. I'm bad. I am a bad lesbian," Sadie interrupted her. She sat down on the armchair, beating herself up.

Reba shrugged, sitting on the coffee table in front of Sadie. "Well, for as long as I've been a lesbian, I can tell ya, it's not easy."

Sadie laughed, "You know, when you come out of the closet, they never tell you how hard it's gonna be. All the TV shows and the magazines, they make it look so easy. 'Oh yeah, get out in the world. The women are waiting for you.' Well, you just look out there and tell my if you see any available women." Sadie pointed over her shoulder.

Reba, out of force of habit, followed Sadie's pointing. Looking up, she saw Barbara Jean in the window. Wide-eyed, she realized she was admitting all of this when the woman she'd secretly been in love with for two years was only a few feet away. Reba scrunched up her face and motioned with her head for Barbara Jean to go elsewhere.

Barbara Jean gave Reba the thumbs up sign and began flicking her hair back, mouthing, "Flip your hair," repeatedly.

"Yea, it's ugly out there," Reba finally nodded, her heart breaking.  
_Barbara Jean _wanted _her to go out with someone else! Could anything in the world hurt more?_

Sadie smiled. "I don't know, I just… I just get a little lonely sometimes. That's all."

Reba nodded again, "Yea, I know. Like when you fall in love with your best friend-who's married to your ex-husband- and you think you've found someone you could be close to, but then you blow it by not really being out of the closet."

"Well, why do you think you blew it?" Sadie asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, if you were in the closet and had to lie about your sexuality and couldn't give me a real relationship, I wouldn't wanna date you!"

"Reba!" Sadie said, sitting forward. "I have a family! I can understand those little games you'll have to play. And not forever, right?"

Reba was taken aback that this might work out. She nodded.

"Hey, I'm still in the closet with some of my family. That's another thing we have in common!" Sadie said, patting Reba's knee.

Reba laughed, "So, I guess that means we can still go to dinner?"

"Well, if we're gonna be low-key for a while, I'm gonna have to cancel the violinist, and we'll have to say you're paying you own way."

Reba laughed again, making Sadie smile as well.

"Hey, you're not the kind of girlfriend who falls for my ex-husband, are you?"

"Fall for an egotistical pill-popper? Won't make that mistake twice."

They both laughed again as Reba opened the door, Van, Cheyenne, and Barbara Jean tumbling in as they tried to make it appear they hadn't just been attempting to eaves-drop.

"Wait. Wait a sec, I don't even wear contacts!" Van tried to recover.

"No, you don't, do you? No!" Cheyenne said, playing along as they all stood up, laughing.

"Stupid," Barbara Jean said, swatting Van on the arm as she played along.

"Where are you guys going?" Cheyenne asked, watching her mother lead the way to Sadie's car, Sadie close behind.

"Out to dinner," Reba answered, not trusting herself to turn to see their reactions.

"Don't wait up," Sadie joked, sensing Reba's nerves skyrocketing.

Barbara Jean stared at the departing redhead in shock. "Oh, my gosh. She turned Reba." She looked to Van, hoping he would stop this insanity. She suddenly felt as though she were missing out on something.

Van excitedly turned to his pleasantly smiling wife, "Elizabeth's gonna have two grandmas!"

Barbara Jean's look turned to one of sheer horror as she considered the possibility of Reba settling with this Sadie character. She looked back at the redhead who was sitting in the passenger seat and giggling with Van's agent as Sadie began backing up the car.

Van waved, smiling, while Cheyenne clapped happily.

Barbara Jean forced a smile and a wave.  
At first, she'd wanted it to go well, but two grandmas? That meant Reba was settling! And not with her! Barbara Jean couldn't help but feel hurt.


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though, I will admit to borrowing several scenes from Season Fours Surprise!

"Well, thank you, Miss Sadie," Reba smiled as she leaned against the door. "It was another lovely evening."

Sadie snaked her arms around Reba and kissed her gently. "Anytime, Reba. Are you sure I can't come in?"

"Well..." she kissed Sadie again. "I would say yes, but I don't know who's awake."

"Okay, fair enough. I knew the whole secrecy deal going into the relationship," Sadie kissed Reba's neck. "My place?"

"I would, but Van went out to celebrate that contract that you got him and Cheyenne might need help with Elizabeth. So, I should really, really... Sadie, stop that! I can't think when you... Oh, Sadie!" Reba breathed as Sadie kissed her neck and slid a thigh between the redhead's thighs. It was all Reba could do not to melt. "No, Sadie! We _really_ shouldn't... Oh, dang it!" Reba pushed the brunette onto the porch swing and quickly straddled her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer I come inside?" Sadie smiled as Reba unbuttoned the brunette's blouse.

"Shh!" Reba mumbled, kissing Sadie's small, firm breasts through the cream-lace bra. "I don't know how long we have until Van gets home!"

Sadie hiked up Reba's skirt before pulling Reba's head up to her level and kissing her firmly. "I'm much better at this in a bed."

Reba smiled as she leaned into the kiss, "I know. I remember."

Sadie deepened the kiss as she walked her fingers up the redhead's thigh.

Reba gasped and stiffened slightly when Sadie slid a finger into her.

"Relax," Sadie purred before kissing her neck again.

"Relax," Sadie purred again as she slid another finger in, causing Reba's hips to buck and her back to arch.

"Sadie... Just... Mnnmm... Sa-die!" Reba panted as she moved her hips in time with Sadie's fingers. "A little... More! Sa-aa-aaa-aa-die!"

Suddenly, Sadie was circling Reba's erect nipple with her tongue and Reba didn't even remember removing her top. Sadie pressed Reba's clit firmly with her thumb causing the redhead to cry out.

"I'm gonna...!" Reba panted

"Let go," Sadie murmured into Reba's hair. She pressed Reba's clit again, out of tempo, surprising the redhead.

"Sadie! Auh! Sa-Die!" Reba moaned loudly, digging her nails into the brunette's shoulders as she reached climax.

Sweaty, the redhead leaned heavily on Sadie. "Maybe-we-should-go back-to your-place."

Sadie smiled, "As you wish." Sadie pulled Reba's shirt back over her shoulders. "To the car, madam?" Reba practically fell into Sadie's blue sedan, smiling deliriously. The brunette leaned over and kissed her nose. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're flushed?"

Reba smiled back as Sadie reversed out of the Hart family driveway. "No, you haven't. Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ sex in public? You need to be punished.

"Oh, really?" Sadie laughed. "Well, I am _not_ afraid."

Reba smiled mischievously before putting the car in 'Park.' She leaned over and kissed Sadie's neck as she placed hand between Sadie's thighs.

"Reba! We're in front of Brock and Barbara Jean's!"

Reba looked out Sadie's window at her ex-husband's house and shrugged, "Let 'em watch." She rubbed the fabric between Sadie's thighs as she trailed kisses down the brunette's chest.

Quickly, Reba had unbuttoned and unzipped Sadie's conservative dress pants. "I'll stop if you want me to," Reba said off-hand.

Sadie didn't even open her eyes but shook her head vigorously. "Please..." she breathed.

Reba smiled as she kissed her way to Sadie's panty line. She quickly slid Sadie's pants and panties past her knees and began her slow trail of kisses again.

Reba teasingly kissed and licked every inch of Sadie's inner thigh before sliding a hand up the brunette's torso. Sadie tightly clutched Reba's hand and brought it to her still lace-clad breast. Reba slid her fingers under the lace and gently squeezed before kissing Sadie's clit.

Sadie panted, "Reba... Oh! ... Reba!" Her hips bucked to meet Reba's touch.

"Do you apologize?" Reba asked breathily, making Sadie buck her hips as Reba had done herself only moments before.

"God, yes!"

"Are you sure?" Reba asked, blowing on Sadie's exposed clitoris.

"Reba! Anything!"

Reba smiled as the brunette writhed at her very breath. She wickedly flicked her tongue out causing the brunette's hips to buck again.

"Reba! Please!" Sadie moaned expectantly.

A light flicked on.

Reba teasingly circled Sadie's clit several times- "Reba! Will you please just- Mnnnmmmm!"-before plunging in.

Sadie was being so loud that neither of them heard the small gasp that came from a shocked Barbara Jean before she fled back inside her house.

Sadie wrapped her fingers in Reba's hair as the redhead brought her to her climax. "Reba Nell!"

Reba sat back up, a wide smile on her face.

"You're-pretty-proud-of yourself-aren't you?" Sadie panted.

"Well... Yeah. I think I'll walk home from here, babe. It looks like it'll be a while before you can drive. Call you tomorrow?"

Sadie smiled as she leaned over and kissed Reba. "Of course. But don't think this means you won!"

Reba strode home, picked up her purse were she had left it by the front door, and crawled into bed.

Now, if only she could find her bra...

"Babe, I know it's late. But it's a funny story," Van whispered. "The guys on the team took me out to celebrate my new contract."

Van laughed as he stumbled about in his attempt to remove his shirt. "We had so much fn! And yes..." Van's shirt was half pulled off his head. "I had a few beers. But don't you worry. I didn't drive."

Van ripped his snap-button pants from his legs before climbing onto the bed. "You know, baby... We can keep celebrating if you want to."

Van growled as he nibbled at the sheets toward the rear of the sleeping form.

Reba reached a hand out to turn on the light as she rolled over, "I have a headache."

Van shrieked as he fell from the bed and Reba couldn't help but submit to the smile playing at her lips.

"Mrs. H! What are you doing in my bed? Where's Cheyenne?" Van demanded as he looked frantically around.

"This is my room, ya mo-ron!"

Wide-eyed, Van scurried from her room, muttering apologies.

Reba shook her head as she leaned over and turned out the light.

"Morning, Van," Reba said, not looking up as she sat at the table preparing her breakfast.

"Morning," Van nodded.

"Hello, Van," Barbara Jean smiled, spreading peanut butter on her toast.

"Barbara Jean," Van nodded again. He smiled. _Got away, scott-free._ He sighed happily. "Morning, Kyra."

"So," Kyra began as Van removed peas from the freezer for his hangover, "Now you're my brother-in-law and my new daddy?"

Reba and Barbara Jean exchanged smiles before going back to their toast.

"Mrs. H, I can explain what happened. I- See, I had a few beers and- I just... I made a mistake. I am really, really sorry."

Reba turned to Barbara Jean, a smile playing at her lips, "Yeah, that's what they usually say to me in the morning." Barbara Jean forced a laugh as the image from the night before came into her head. "It's okay, Van." Reba got up as she walked to the toaster. "You went a little wild with your teammates. But you did the responsible thing- You didn't drive drunk. That shows good judgment."

"Interesting," Kyra commented, taking her seat next to Barbara Jean. "The first time he shows good judgment, he's drunk!"

Van rolled his eyes, the frozen peas still pressed to his head.

"It's okay, Van," Reba repeated. "It's my fault, I have the body of a 20-year-old. She posed.

"Good one," Barbara Jean pointed.

"Could we _not_ talk about your body?" Van asked as Reba smiled. "And can we not tell anyone else about this please?"

"Oops," Kyra smiled, pointing at her mother with her butter knife as Barbara Jean and Reba bit back laughter.

"Did you tell Cheyenne?" Van demanded.

"I'm sorry, Van. But a story like this one has a tendency to be told," Reba chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," Barbara Jean laughed, nodding.

Cheyenne jogged to the door and opened it as Van turned to her. "Hello, love of my life!"

"Hello, tramp."

"Watch out! That's my man you're talking about."

Van hissed at his mother-in-law. "Cheyenne, I can explain. My buddies took me out. We kind of got crazy." He followed his wife around the kitchen. "But I didn't drive, right? Doesn't that show good judgment?"

"Where was your 'good judgment' when you tried to sleep with my mom?" Cheyenne questioned, sitting down.

Reba turned to her oldest child with mock indignation. "What are you saying? I'm ugly?"

Van shook his head as he held the frozen peas to it. "I made a little mistake. I went into the wrong room. It's not like I went into the wrong house!"

"Oh, Lord," Barbara Jean clutched her heart, drawing the table's attention to herself. "It could've been me."

"There's a reason not to drink," Kyra commented off-handedly as she got up.

"Ooh," Reba forced a laugh. _Or a reason_ to_ drink. No. Don't think like that. You're with Sadie now. Stop _loving_ Barbara Jean!_

Barbara Jean scrunched up her face as she realized she walked right into that one.

"I don't see why you have to go out with your stupid buddies anyway," Cheyenne complained.

"That's Scully," Van said, hearing a horn honk. "He's taking me to the stadium for some more media stuff I have to do."

"Ah! Ah! Hate peas stay here!" Reba called as Van walked to the door.

Van threw the peas to Kyra before picking up his bag. "Oh, and my 'stupid buddies' are proud of me. They think what I've accomplished is a big deal... That's why I went." Van closed the door behind himself as he left.

Cheyenne watched her retreating husband. "Oh, my gosh. Van's right. That's exactly it. I always tell him how great the money is, but I don't think I ever tell him how proud I am of 'im."

Barbara Jean looked around, "I don't know that any of us do. Sometimes, it's like he's seen as the family goofball." The women exchanged looks as Barbara Jean continued. "I can't imagine what that feels like." Barbara Jean blew on her coffee to cool it causing some to splash into her eye. "Ah! Ah! Ow."

Reba forced herself to ignore the blonde and turned to Cheyenne. "Why don't we throw Van a surprise party of our own this afternoon?"

Cheyenne stood up, thrilled. "I think that's a great idea. You know what, Mom? We should get him something."

"Whatever we get him, let's hide it in Mom's room," Kyra smirked. Reba laughed.

Cheyenne ignored her sister, "We should get him satellite for the TV. He's always wanted that."

"I'll call the satellite company," Reba agreed, getting up.

"I'll bake a cake!" Barbara Jean exclaimed.

"I'll write a speech!"

Kyra stood up, as if catching the excitement. "I'll stand around and make sarcastic comments!" she said in the same chipper voice everyone else had used.

"Kyra," Reba began, opening the phone book, "it's a surprise party. Surprise all of us by being pleasant."

Kyra smirked again, "Pass. Oh, but I'll call Dad."

"No!" Barbara Jean chuckled nervously as she turned from the door. "I mean, you know, I will. Okay?"

"I thought you two weren't talking," Reba commented.

"Just because we're not talking doesn't mean I can't talk to him," Barbara Jean responded before patting her eye with a tissue again and opening the back door.

Reba shook her head at the retreating blonde's form. "So it hasn't gotten any better, huh?"

"Nope," Kyra answered. "They're worse. Something's gotta change."

The pair lapsed into the uneasy silence that often accompanies painful topics.

"So..." Kyra began, breaking the silence. "You and Van, huh?" Kyra made a face and winked at her mother.

The family gathered in front of the door as they waited for Van.

Surprise! the family yelled as the door opened.

Congratulations! Brock called.

Good job! Jake yelled.

Whats going on? Van asked.

Oh, a little celebration, Reba answered, sitting him down. Not the one you asked for last night, but a good one.

Van, Cheyenne began, I am so proud of you. And with all the weird stuff thats happened to us in our life, sometimes its hard for me to just relax and realize that life is good. But it is good. And a big part of that reason that its good is because of you and all that youve accomplished. You are my hero.

Aw, Van said as the family clapped.

That was a beautiful speech, honey. Now you say something, Van, Brock suggested.

Come on! Jake cried, excited. Say something!

Ive been traded to Denver! Van yelled triumphantly, a smile on his face.

The family fell silent.

Surprise! the satellite man called.

Youve been traded to Denver? Cheyenne repeated.

Yeah. I just found out.

Wait Some guy from Denvers gonna come live with us? Jake asked. He turned to the satellite man. Is that the guy from Denver?

Reba shook her head and patted Jake on the arm, No, Jake. Van, why did they trade you?

Because _Im good_, Van answered proudly.

Youre good, so they got rid of you? Kyra asked, sarcasm dripping.

No, Van answered, exasperated. Im good, so Denver really wanted me. Theyre giving up two players to get me.

_Two_ guys are coming here? Jake asked, shocked.

Easy, buddy. Stop. Nobodys coming here, Brock shushed Jake.

I can move in if itd make things easier for you, the satellite man interjected.

Reba shook her head and turned around, trying to control her temper. Youd make it easier on me if youd just pipe down and hook up that satellite.

Were getting a dish? Van asked, excitement flooding him. Ah, sweet! I get to watch Telemundo.

And when I wanted to trade Kyra Everybody said, No, Jake ran upstairs.

Van, we cant move to Denver, Cheyenne stated. Ive got school, and Mom, and Elizabeths got all her friends! We We cant move to Denver!

No, its okay. I figured it out, Van soothed. I move to Colorado and finish the season. I fly back on the off days.

You figured it out? Cheyenne demanded. How could you have figured it out if you hadnt even talked to me first? This affects me, too!

Easy there, buddy, Brock warned from his spot on the couch.

I dont think he meant he figured it out. I think he meant he started to think about how you and he could figure it out together, Barbara Jean attempted to smooth over the fight.

No, Van repeated, I figured it out. And I did it before I talked to you because, you know, sometimes you react like his.

React like what? Cheyenne asked, daring him to answer.

Easy there, buddy, Brock warned again.

Getting all mad and negative, Van answered boldly.

And theyre off, Brock announced.

Cheyenne crossed her arms and Reba quickly stood up to take control. Okay, why dont we just take a little breather here?

All right, the satellite man said, getting up.

Not you!

Okay!

Im all mad and negative? Cheyenne demanded.

I think, Barbara Jean began before Cheyenne glared. No, I dont.

Is that what you think, Van? That Im all mad and negative because I dont think we should tear our family apart for some stupid football game?

Oh, and there it is! You just said it! Youre not proud of me! You only wanted to have this party because you like cake, Van accused, walking to the door.

Dont be mad at her, everybody likes cake, the satellite man interjected as he stuffed the cupcake into his mouth.

Well, sorry, Cheyenne, for trying to figure out a plan to make this all work!

Oh! Oh, well, not to be all mad and negative, Van, but your plan doesnt work. Tell em you cant go!

Im under contract! I have to go.

I forbid it! Cheyenne yelled.

Well, I un-forbid it! Van yelled back.

Everybody, everybody! Stop before this gets out of hand! Brock ran between the fighting couple.

I gotta get outta here, Van opened the door and walked out.

Come on! Brock attempted to pull Van back in.

Yeah, thats the problem! Cheyenne ran up the stairs.

Okay, Reba shrugged, silently cursing Vans contract. Which one you want?

Ill take Van, Brock answered.

Ill take Cheyenne, Reba beaded for the stairs.

Ooh! Reba, Barbara Jean grabbed the redheads elbow. Maybe you should take Van. After all, you slept with him.

Reba laughed as she turned back to the stairs but stopped, seeing Brocks expression. And its a good story, too, she clapped her ex on the back and jogged up the stairs.

She wont talk. Shes still mad, Reba said, coming down the stairs only moments later.

Yeah, Vans sprinting down the street, Brock said as he re-entered the house. I mean, I couldve caught im, but not in these shoes.

One heck of a surprise party, Barbara Jean commented crouch the couch.

Reba walked to the garage, trying to find Van.

She found her son-in-law dancing with a football in the driveway. He quickly stopped upon seeing her. I hope you didnt come out here to tell me I was wrong, because I wasnt wrong.

I came out here to tell you you missed the ice-cream truck, Reba pointed over her shoulder with her half-eaten fudge-sicle.

Oh, man! This _is_ turning into a bad day! Van smacked his leg with the football.

Actually, I came out here to tell you, Reba began, sitting on an unused bag of mulch in a wheelbarrow, that I know that this is a really tough thing that you and Cheyenne are havin to deal with.

Its a really great thing, Van corrected.

That you and Cheyenne have to deal with, she repeated.

She just I dont know. Sometimes I feel like she doesnt get it. Just because they call football a game doesnt mean its a game!

Well, if they called it a job, nobody would watch, Reba joked.

I love football. And Im really getting good, Mrs. H. I mean, doesnt she realize that this is the most exciting thing ever to happen to me?

Sure she does! Reba exclaimed, standing up. But at the same time, its probably the scariest thing thats ever happened to her. She threw away the leftover stick.

Hey! Im the one who has to go to a whole new team and prove myself! Whats scary about it for her? Van demanded.

Van, Reba stepped closer. How many days have you two spent apart since you started dating in high school?

I dont know. Not many, I guess. Van thought aloud, She did go to that cheerleading camp once, but that doesnt count cause I snuck out of my house and drove up there. She met me at midnight down by the lake, an we Van caught glimpse of Rebas not-entertained face and folded arms and he quickly stopped talking. Not many, I guess.

__

Unpleasant. Reba tried to ignore everything she had just heard. So you being gone a lot is probably very scary to her.

No, I know that. I do. Its just This is my career, Van tried to explain, turning away. Do you know who owns the team in Denver? Reba shook her head as he waited for her answer. John Elway. A guy in the Hall of Fame wants me to be on his football team.

Thats fantastic, Van, Reba smiled.

I know. It should be. You know whats the hardest part of this whole growing-up thing?

Nothin when you got the body of a 20-year-old, Reba posed again.

Could we _not_ talk about your body? No, the hardest part is that Im, like, livin in two different worlds. I got my football world where everyone respects me. And then I got my home world, where everybody doesnt.

Everybody respects you around here, Van, Reba soothed.

Nothing really, Van scoffed. But _she_ should. That little speech she made about me being her hero? Well, thats a nice thing to say in a speech. But we dont live in a speech. We live in _Houston_.

Look, youre not the only couple in the world thats goin through this. Everybody has to balance their job and their families, but you have to figure it out together!

Yeah? Well, how do you do that?

Reba breathed out as she reached and took the football from Van, A very smart lady once said, If you run away and you dont talk, nothing gets fixed.

Yeah, well Im guessing that very smart lady was you?

Reba paused. Yes, she lied. Yes, it was.

Well, maybe you should tell that to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne walked through the back gate as her mother stared at her. I did. Reba kissed her daughters cheek as she walked away to give the pair their privacy.

Reba walked through the back door and into her kitchen. Looking through the back window, Reba sighed with relief as she saw the young couple embrace and Van kiss Cheyennes head.

It all worked out, she sighed. Wh-?

Van walked away from a stunned Cheyenne and out of the backyard.

My baby, she breathed as Cheyenne sat down on the wheelbarrow and cried.

Sadie? Reba asked as she heard the other woman answer the phone. Sadie, get him out of this trade.  What do you mean Who? Van! He cant go to Denver!  Yes, I know that he got traded.  No, he _cant_ go!  I dont care about his great contract! I care about my baby! Its breaking my babys heart and messin with their marriage!  Sadie, no. Listen to me! You gotta fix this! You gotta break this contract!  Yes, I know you worked forever on this contract. And of course I care. But I care about my baby more, just as you would. Please, Sadie? Cant you fix it for me? Please! I cant stand to see my baby hurtin like this!  No, Im still not ready to come out to my family.  You said you understood.  Is that how it is? Well, in that case, Im not sure if I can be with someone who puts work before family.  You started this threat nonsense!  Well, fine! Reba slammed the phone back into its cradle.

Reba looked back out at Cheyenne and bit her lip, My poor baby Youll get through this With or without help from Vans stupid agent! Reba rushed to her daughters side.


End file.
